


Four times John walked in on Sherlock, and one time he stayed.

by mikeystardust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (I was too lazy to write 5), 4 Things, 5+1 Things, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeystardust/pseuds/mikeystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick 4+1 things: John walking it on Sherlock jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times John walked in on Sherlock, and one time he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here, so plz don't be too hard on me. Also, just a random 4+1 things pwp.

Four Times John Walked In On Sherlock And One Time He Stayed  
1.  
John just arrived at home, and Sherlock wasn’t home. Nothing to be worried about, really. He hung his wet coat onto the coat hanger, then went to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. After discovering that they were out of milk (and that Sherlock had stored some WHOLE, really gross looking fingernails in the top drawer of the fridge), he sat down in his chair, sighing. John took out his phone, and texted Sherlock.  
“Buy milk.”  
Something vibrated. The blonde man flinched, then got up to find the source of the mystery noise. It was Sherlock’s phone, under one of the pillows on the sofa, and it reacted to his message. “Sherlock?” He said out loud. No reaction. Weird. Sherlock never left his phone at home. John took the mobile, then walked towards Sherlock’s room, to which the door was closed. He knocked. No reaction. After a moment of waiting, the doctor opened the door and walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was how extremely tidy and organized the room was, in contrary to the haphazard living room. The second thing was Sherlock. On his bed, fast asleep, and…completely naked. John blushed really hard, and felt himself get hard. He felt like shit for that. Because Sherlock, he had one of his large hands wrapped around his cock, apparently having fallen asleep after jerking off. And really, John had to admit to himself, the consulting detective was gorgeous.   
He stormed out as fast as possible, closing the door behind him carefully, not to wake Sherlock up. He needed a shower.

2.  
The second time John walked in on Sherlock, said detective was sprawled over the living room couch. John at first tried to ignore him, hoping he just would just disappear into his room, and made himself some tea (Sherlock did not buy any milk, but John finally did). As he returned, Sherlock was still laying there, legs spread, hand around his fairly large penis, and breathing loudly. Wondering if he just hadn’t noticed, the ex-army doctor coughed.  
Sherlock just continued, slowly stroking. Then, John left to his room, quickly and with a bulge in his pants. He flopped onto his bed, debating with himself if it was right to jerk off now. After an admittedly very short time decided for it, and pushed down his trousers and pants, to take himself into his hand. Fuck, it felt great. He closed his eyes, swiped his thumb over the wet tip. His breath hitched, and his thoughts started travelling off. Sherlock…gosh he looked so hot like that. Wait? What? John wasn’t gay. No, he really wasn’t. To be quite exact, he was bisexual. Still. “Fuck John, don’t think about your roommate like that!” he thought. “But…well…he’ll never know! Hopefully…” So he continued. And he might have groaned Sherlock’s name when he came. Maybe.

3.  
After that time, John had his peace for quite some time. They had several cases, and as it happened again, they were on one. On a quite frightening one, if John were honest. He and Sherlock had to share a hotel room in the very tiny town of Baskerville. After taking a shower, John went into his bed and fell asleep quite quickly.

He woke up suddenly. John has had a nightmare, where he saw himself and Sherlock running, from a big dark shadow, in the middle of the woods. It was pretty terrifying, and John just lay in his bed, breathing heavily. Then he noticed, that there was another person breathing heavily and unevenly. A little wet sound joined it. The doctor realized what was happening at that moment. Oh god. Not again. John turned around, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of someone jerking off. He did not fall asleep that night, not even after Sherlock had finished with a tiny whimper.

4.  
They were at the met when it happened again. Sherlock had disappeared to the men’s room, and he was gone for quite some time. After Donovan made some joke about the detective probably shooting drugs in the bathroom, John decided to go check on him. “Sherlock?” He asked, after knocking on the door a few times. Sherlock didn’t answer. “Sherlock Holmes, if you don’t answer I will come in.” Again, no response. “Alright. I’m coming in.” John fished out a hair pin from his pocket he carried around for Sherlock emergencies, and picked the lock. He opened the door, and closed it right away again, apologizing over and over again. “SHERLOCK! What the actual fuck?!” Sherlock did answer this time. “Done…done in a second.” John was quite…flabbergasted. “Just…uh…hurry up.” He said, and left to return to the others.

\+ 1  
The next time John Watson came home, he was greeted with Sherlock in his chair. One hand inside his pants. “Okay…I’ll just…leave.” John said, then turned around slowly on his heels, walking towards the direction of his room. “John?” He heard the familiar deep baritone whisper. “Yes?” He turned around, looking at the curly haired man in the chair. “Stay?” John grinned. “Fuck yes.”  
He walked over to Sherlock, then sat down in his lap. “Hey there Sherlock.” After saying that, he leaned down to kiss his friend softly. And Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and kissed back oh so sweetly. Their sweet kiss turned into a passionate, dirty one quickly, their tongues battling for dominance, which John very clearly won. “John. Your pupils are widened, you’re breathing heavily, your pulse is faster, and…” He reached out to swiftly squeeze the prominent bulge in John’s pants, “…you’re hard. John. Please.” The doctor kissed him again, grinning softly. “Of course love.” He slid down a bit, and shoved Sherlock’s pants down. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and John started to swipe his thumb over the head of Sherlock’s long and slender cock, which was tilting slightly to the right. Sherlock moaned softly, which made John twitch in his pants. He just couldn’t resist pushing down his own trousers, and took both of their dicks into one of his hands. Soon, Sherlock’s head dropped onto Johns shoulder, bucking his hips up into John’s hand. “John….John. Gonna.” The doctor smiled, and kissed him, then thrust up into his hand very hard. “Come on Sherlock.” Just seconds later, Sherlock let out a long moan, and spilled all over John’s hand. John followed soon later, then wiped his hand on the dark haired man’s pants. Then he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and closed his eyes, hugging him tightly. “John?” Sherlock’s deep voice rang in his ears again. “Yes?” “Thank you.” “You’re welcome.”


End file.
